It's not about you!
by mx explody
Summary: Sakura Haruno finally starts high school with her grade school friends. Even though her some of her old enemies are gone, new ones arise.Yup...high school is a real pain .:SasuSaku:. .:AU:.
1. One Missed Call

**It's not about you!**

**Chapter one-One Missed Call****

* * *

**

Oh. My. Gosh.

Today was the 1st day of High school. And I just KNOW it's gonna suck.

Lately, everything has been wild. My mom and dad just got a divorce and both of them want custody of me. Figures, right? The only good thing that probably came out of this is that I'm being sent to live in Konoha. And did I mention the best part yet? I'm going to live in a condo they both bought me, alone!!! How lucky am I!?!?! Well, technically not alone. I'm taking my kitty too, Sakuya.

Oh, that reminds me! We haven't introduced have we? Well, I'm Haruno Sakura; your normal average 14 year old girl that's life is falling apart! And high school will only add to that list. Good thing is though, it turns out some of my old friends are also going to Konoha Prep. Academy. Yup, you heard right…that stupid rich kid school.

* * *

A young salmon haired girl walked through the streets of the large village. Her style of choice made her stand out from the citizens of the village, not to mention that her hair was enough to make her easy to find.

She wore horn-rimmed glasses (A/N: think emo glasses if you don't know what they are), which concealed her beautiful apple green eyes. A studded choker wrapped around her neck. She also wore a bright red shirt with a black broken heart in the middle, and she wore jade-green skinny jeans with a stud belt coiling itself around her hip. And an outfit like that wouldn't be complete without black converse shoes with red laces. Her pink bangs framed her heart shaped face nicely. Yup, Haruno Sakura was indeed a beautiful young woman.

Sakura kept walking down the streets until she stopped in front of a large building with many other adolescents flooding into the school. She took a deep breath and sighed. She took off her glasses, cleaned them, and walked straight on.

As Sakura walked down the halls, everyone gave her odd looks. A red haired girl with unevenly cut hair point at her and murmured something to the purple haired girl next to her. Sakura smirked. At least she wasn't the only one with an abnormal hair color anymore.

The young girl kept walking and walking, not seeming to mind that all eyes were on her. At last, she turned at a corner, and came to an office.

Sitting on a wooden cherry-wood desk was a woman with short black hair and jet black orbs to match. She seemed friendly enough.

Sakura walked up to the lady and took out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Umm…excuse me?" she said quietly. The woman smiled at her. "Good Morning! Welcome to Konoha Prep. Academy! How can I help you?" she said cheerfully. Sakura returned the smile and handed her the paper. "I'm here to get my class schedule and locker number please," she said sweetly. The woman nodded and pulled out a file drawer and looked. She handed Sakura two sheets of paper.

"The yellow paper is your class schedule. The white paper is your locker number and locker combo. If you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. Oh, and by the way, I'm Shizune. Nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled. "And I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you too!" Sakura waved good bye and walked away.

She opened the small yellow paper in her hands and read it allowed.

**Period one:**

**Teacher- Hatake Kakashi  
Subject-Health  
Room 304U**

**Period two:**

**Teacher- Orochimaru  
Subject-Science  
Room 205V**

**Period three:**

**Teacher-Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Subject-Drama  
Room 208N**

**Period four:**

**Teacher-Jiraiya**

**Subject-Foreign Language on Mon. Tues. /English on Wed. Thurs. Fri.**

**Room 208C**

**Period five:**

**Teacher- Maito Gai**

**Subject-Physical Education**

**Gym 1****st**** Floor**

**Period six:**

**Teacher-Mitarashi Anko **

**Subject-Art**

**Room 047C**

**Homeroom:**

**Teacher-Morino Ibiki **

**Room 178M**

Sakura smiled. Well, her classes weren't exactly what she was hoping for, but they all seemed like pretty easy classes to pass. She folded up the paper neatly and slipped it into her back pocket. She took out the white paper and unfolded it.

**Name-Sakura Haruno**

**Assigned Locker Number- SJ1028**

**Assigned Locker Combination-16-06-16**

**Locker Key Number-GRE80AK897**

* * *

A blonde haired girl smirked at her paled eyed friend. A toothy grin replaced the smirk. "You like him don't you Hinata?" she asked playfully. Hinata's snow white cheeks turned a flaming red. "N...no! I….just….maybe….really…..want……," she stammered. Ino smiled. "Whatever you say princess," she said jokingly. The girl standing next to Hinata chuckled. "Hina-chan, if you like him, why don't you tell him? He might feel the same way!" The young girl looked at the floor, midnight blue locks falling over her eyes.

"I'd rather you not. He's different than the others and is….clueless …about your feelings either way!" said the chocolate haired maiden. Hinata looked up and smiled. "Thank you Tenten."

"Hey Pig! Panda! Hina!!" called a female voice from behind them.

They all whipped their heads around and saw a smirking Sakura sitting on top of a tree branch. She was tossing a small black ball up and down in the palm of her hands. Ino smirked. "What's up forehead? I thought you'd never show up!!" The group of girls ran towards the tree. Sakura jumped down, landing on her feet and stood up. Ino and Hinata tackled her into a hug, while Tenten winked at Sakura. She, of course, winked back.

The girls broke apart and smiled at each other. "SO…we're finally reunited again!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten stuck her tongue out playfully. "Not quite. We're still missing a couple a people," she said. Hinata pressed her fingers together. Sakura noticed this and smiled. "Still haven't lost that habit after 4 years, eh Hina?" she asked. Hinata gave her a small smile. "No, not really," she answered.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag! To steal it all away from you now!_

Sakura blushed. "Oops! Sorry, that was my phone…," she said. Ino giggled. "I see you're still into the whole alternative punk scene." Sakura smirked. "Ino, you know me better than THAT, c'mon now."

Tenten sighed. "Sakura, aren't you gonna checked who called?" She jumped. "Oh yeah!" She took out her black RAZR and flipped it open.

**One Missed Call from:**

**Sasuke-kun**

Sakura blushed.

* * *

Ok. Now THAT was weird. Sasuke…THE Uchiha Sasuke…was calling me? Haruno Sakura? Nah, I've known him since grade school, and believe me, he'd never call. It was probably that baka Naruto….yeah, that's it. It was Naruto calling to see if I had any ramen left to share with him.

Alright, now I'm lying to myself. I'm such a bad liar; I can't even lie to myself! Pathetic.

Anyways, I'd better call back to see what he wanted, in case it was Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going t end._

_As your lies crumble down a new life she had FOUND!!_

"Oi, teme. Wanna answer that?" said a blonde haired boy.

"Hn."

"What if Sakura-chan called back!!!"

"So?"

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"GIMME THE PHONE TEME!!"

"No dobe…"

Naruto tackled Sasuke down into the ground, wrestling him for the phone. His obsidian eyes stared at the knucklehead on top of him. Sasuke's black bangs fell over his eyes and he was losing air quickly.

_Damn…Naruto is SUCH a fat ass…_

The blue SLVR fell out of Sasuke's hands.

**One Missed Call from:**

**Sakura

* * *

**

**A/N-SO? What do you think? Yup, obviously my 1****st**** High School fic, since it sucks so much. LOL**

**I'm thinking of updating until I finish this school year and once it summer, the last update should be expected. **

**Oh, ad this chapter is dedicated to Kirei na Yukki for inspiring me to make my own High school fic! Yay you!! That's what happens when you're a talented writer!! LOL**

**Oh yeah…I'm currently holding HMNH (Houfuku Mono no Hikari) in hiatus cuz I can't seem to update any documents to the story. Until the bug is fixed I'll update again!!! **

**Oh, and please review? We author(ess) LOVE to hear YOUR thoughts on OUR work! It's what keeps us going!**

**Until next update**

**Mx explody**


	2. You've Changed

**It's not about you!**

**Chapter Two-You've changed**

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone and sighed. Great, she tried to return the call and nobody happens to answer the damn phone. She closed her cell phone and shoved it into her pocket. Ino and Tenten giggled while Hinata just stared at the ground. Sakura turned around and wondered what was going on. Tenten pointed to the back door of the school and saw Naruto, Sasuke, a brown-haired boy that resembled Hinata, and another boy with a pineapple-shaped head. Sakura smiled too.

She knew about Hina's little crush on Naruto, and since Hinata was a little….ok way too shy to admit to Naruto that she liked him, Ino and Tenten often teased her about it. Sakura felt a little bad for her though, so when it got out of hand, she stepped in and ended up stopping their fun early. Sakura then remembered that Sasuke was also there and immediately flushed.

_A small pink headed girl sat on a swing, staring at the floor and kicking her feet gently. Tears rolled down her cheek as she slowly rocked back and forth._

_A little kid about Sakura's age came walking peacefully down the road across the park. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were closed. He heard a slightly disturbing sound that he knew all too well: a girl's cry._

_Sasuke looked towards the swing set and saw Sakura swinging and softly singing to herself. He stood there, listening to her voice. Even though she kept taking deep breaths cuz she was crying, Sasuke admitted that her voice was amazing. As soon as she stopped singing, Sakura jumped off the swing and walked away towards Sasuke, her head hung low. _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. He would just stay there and let her bump into him, just to see her reaction. Sakura, oblivious to the fact that the young Uchiha boy was standing in her way, bumped into him, hurting her nose and falling to the ground on her backside. _

_Sasuke smirked and offered Sakura his hand. She just stared at it and sniffed. Her eyes followed the hand up to an arm, then to a face. Sakura's eyes widened and she backed away slowly. She stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Sasuke withdrew his hand and sighed. "For what?" he asked slightly confused. "All the girls told me to avoid you because you dislike me, so I'm just doing as I'm told," she muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And who told you that?" he asked. _

_Sakura raised her arm and rolled up her sleeve. "The girls who gave me this," she said, poking at the purple spots on her skin. She flinched as she poked another bruise on her arm, as Sasuke reached out for her hand and stopped her. He had a firm grip on it. "Ok….stop touching yourself, you're just hurting yourself." Sasuke let go of her hand and stepped back. "Now...these girls…who exactly are they?" Sakura looked at the ground and kicked at the sand. "Your girlfriend and her friends, why do you ask?" _

_Sasuke rubbed his temple. "Great…stupid Ami thinks she's my girlfriend now?" Sakura raised her head. "She's not your girlfriend?" Tears still poured out of her eyes. Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. But whatever, I gotta get home now. See you later…..uh…."_

_Sakura gave him a small smile. "It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she said cheerfully. Sasuke smirked. "Ok then, later Sakura." She waved and ran back to the swing._

Sakura's cheeks became pale when she remembered that the scar was still on her arm. She put her hand over the bruise and sighed. Even though it was 6 years ago, it still hurt like hell.

Ino gave a very girlish squeal. "Shikamaru!!!!" she yelled, and ran to him. Shikamaru, who was caught off guard almost fell but ended up catching Ino and gained his balance back. Ino gave him a peck on the cheek, which Shikamaru returned by rubbing her head. "Man….it's barely 7:30 in the morning, would you calm down?" he complained sleepily. Ino pouted. "You're no fun!" she said childishly. "That's not what you said a week ago when we went to the carnival…" he pointed out. Ino's cheeks turned very red. "THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!! UGH!!!" She stomped her foot and started jumping up and down, yelling things like "why are you so mean?", "you make me feel stupid!" and "damn you!!!"

Sakura giggled at Ino's foolishness as slid down onto the grass, her back resting against the tree. She closed her eyes and folded her arms behind her head. A shadow loomed over her and followed by a very loud "OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Sakura didn't even have to open her eyes to figure who that voice belonged to.

"Good morning to you too Naruto," she replied. A pair of tight arms wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto squeezing the life out of her. "I missed you so much!!! Even though I visited you last month back in Suna….but who cares?!?! Thank Kami-sama you're back in Konoha!!!" he yelled happily. Sakura rubbed his back and gently shoved him off.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who looked at her through the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and waved while he nodded in return. Her smile faded away. Sakura pursed her lips.

---

I looked at her. Something about her is different. Is it her hair? Since when has it been pink? Oh wait….it's been like that since grade school. Her eyes look the same, except for her glasses. Hold on, since when did she wear glasses? Ok, that was definitely different. Uh….her smile is pretty much the same.

And wait….why is Sakura dressed like that? Usually she was in some dress with red ribbons in her hair….wait, that was also in grade school.

Point is…she's different. And she's changed. The look in her eye is different. It's like….she's more confident. I think I'm gonna like this new Sakura…not that I didn't like the old one. This one just has a good aura about it.

---

Same old Sasuke-kun. Except that he usually greets me back. Maybe he's just in a bad mood again? Yeah…that's it. Hmm…he looks different. Well, he's still wearing black, so I shouldn't be too surprised. Uh…he looks awesome though. Wait…why are my cheeks hot? And why is everything going black?

---

"Sakura!" cried Hinata. She rushed to her and put her small hand on her forehead. Then she noticed that Naruto was staring at her, which made her shift uncomfortably. Ino and Tenten ran to her as well. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. Shikamaru and Neji stared at Sakura, an impassive look on their face.

A red haired girl ran to them with a nurse following closely behind. "There she is!" she pointed. "Thank you Karin, you may go now," she said. Karin bowed. She stared at Sasuke, blushed and waved. Sasuke gave her a dirty look, to which Karin shuddered. She walked away to a group of preppy looking girls.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the group. They were up to something. And he had a bad feeling about it too.

---

"So, Karin…is she back?" asked a purple haired girl. The red haired girl frowned. "Yup, and she doesn't look at all like what you described to me," she said. Karin looked towards Sasuke. "And she could also be a threat to you, because Sasuke seems to know her too." The girl glared at Karin. "Don't you think I know that? We went to the same grade school after all!" she growled. Karin narrowed her eyes. "Well, at least show me some respect Ami!" she shouted angrily. The said girl grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. Karin smirked. "Exactly," she said, adjusting her glasses.

---

At the nurse's office, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke crowded around the small bed. Sakura's eyes were halfway open, but they didn't seem to be focusing on anything. They were just staring at the ceiling. The nurse clicked her tongue.

"Do any of you know if she has ever had any head injuries?" she asked. Ino looked up at the nurse. "When we were in the 5th grade, some girls beat her up, she fainted, cracked her head open, and was sent to the hospital. But I'm not sure how that would have to do with anything…" she said. The nurse looked at Sakura, worry lurking in the already thick atmosphere.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with it," she said. "A head injury can contribute to unwanted blackouts, sometimes a couple of minutes, sometimes for a couple of hours. And on the rare occasion, days, weeks, and even months." Hinata's eyes went droopy. "I don't get it though, how can you stop that?" she asked. "You're going to have to force her to start taking a special type of pill. I'm not sure what it's called."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared out the window. Naruto took Hinata's hand in his own without noticing. Neji glared at Hinata for no reason, as Shikamaru traced his hand on Sakura's back. Tenten just stared at Sakura.

The bell rang and broke the heavy silence.

The nurse clapped her hands. "Well, off to class with you. If you happen to have Sakura-chan's classes, please tell your teachers that she is under my care until she awakes, ok?"

They all nodded.

---

Sakura opened her eyes, which felt very heavy again. This wasn't good. She had fainted again for the second time that week, and it was barely Monday morning. She looked to the side to see Sasuke staring down at her. His hands were stuffed inside his pockets.

"You've changed, Sakura," he said. Sakura felt a blush coming on. "And I see that you haven't," she said, smiling. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, taking out his cell. Sakura eyed the phone.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly. Sasuke faced her. "Did you by any chance call me this morning?" Sasuke nodded. "Did you call back?" he asked. "Yeah."

Sasuke stood up and put the cell phone in his backpack. "Anyways, I gotta get going. I'll pick you up after school. My mom wants to see you again, and so does Itachi no baka," he said. Sakura nodded and tried to stand up. "I'm leaving right now too. Do you know what period it is right now?"

Sasuke looked at his watch. "It's going to be 3rd period in about 5 minutes. I gotta go to Drama class with Yuuhi."

She smiled. "What do you know? I have Yuuhi-sensei next too. Let's go together. Besides, I don't even know where her classroom is." Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the office. Sakura followed him.

_Something about today is going to be awesome. I can feel it!_

* * *

**A/N-Thanks you guys for the reviews! I know I didn't get many, but they meant a lot to me! And now I must apologize for making this chapter so short. I kinda have been training for the L.A. marathon for a couple of months, but now I kinda have to make the training schedule longer because it's on March the 2nd. **

**So, I know this chapter seems a little meaningless, but you'll see that it'll have a lot more meaning as the story goes on. **

**Anyways, I have an 18-mile race I have to go to tomorrow, so I should be going to bed now. LOL. ****Hopefully, if I'm not too exhausted tomorrow, I'll try and start on the new chapter and have it up the same day. **

**Anyways, until next time!!!**

**mxexplody**


	3. Trashy to Classy

**It's not about you!**

**Chapter Three-Trashy to Classy**

* * *

As soon as we stepped inside the classroom, everyone was giving Sasuke and I weird looks

As soon as we stepped inside the classroom, everyone was giving Sasuke and I weird looks. Honestly I didn't see the problem until I noticed that Sasuke was standing unusually close to me. Once again, my burning cheeks again…..darn my pale skin.

* * *

Ino looked at Naruto and gave a sneaky smile to him. He immediately understood and he nodded back. While the class awaited the arrival of the ever so lively Kurenai, they made good use of the time they had on their hands and just chilled.

Sakura took out her iPod and plugged in the earphones. Hinata walked over to her and tried to tell her something but Sakura was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. "Sakura-chan….ano…I need talk to you about something," she whispered as quietly as she could. Sakura looked at her and waved. Hinata shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sakura! I really need to talk to you!" she said. Sakura took off the earphones and looked at her questionably. "Um….what's up?" she asked.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh my…," she said quietly. Everyone was just staring at Hinata as if she was the strangest thing in the room. Sakura giggled a bit and stood up. "We still have some time before sensei gets here so we might as well talk about your issue," she said. Hinata shook her head. "It's not about me…it's more about you and Sasuke-san." Sakura tilted her head a bit. "Me and…..Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata and Sakura walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind them. Outside waiting was Ino and Naruto. They both sighed and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura….my poor innocent idiotic friend," said Ino, sounding a bit disappointed. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked at her. "SO…spill all the details between you and Sasuke-kun, c'mon, don't hold back on me now!"

"Uh….um….the details about me and Sasuke-kun? Honestly Ino…what the HELL are you talking about?"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Oh c'mon Sakura-chan. We all know that you've been crushing on Sasuke since grade school. You guys used to be super close and now things still seem that way…but…I don't know…lately girls have been thinking he's some super hot guy and they've bee attacking him non-stop."

She let out a nervous laugh. "And you're saying that I'm gonna get attacked by a mob of savage fan girls after Sasuke-kun, right?" The trio nodded in unison. "Oh god…."

Sakura's hand went around her pockets looking for something. She took out a small pendant with a sapphire in the middle. She touched it lightly and then a small smile made its way onto her face.

"I know me and Sasuke-kun can't be anything more than friends, and that's okay with me. Just the fact that we're friends is enough to make me happy. So the fan girls can have him. The possibilities of me and Sasuke being together are like…..slim to none," she said quietly. "And how do you know that?" asked Naruto. "I mean….I'm kind of like the girl that doesn't fit in. I'm a bit of a nerd, I'll admit that much. I'm not as pretty as the other girls around here and I know that I not be as stuck up as the other girls around here but I KNOW I'm a pain in the ass to be around," she replied.

"You know what Sakura? A lot of girls around here would LOVE to be a girl just like you. You're pretty, smart, funny, and sweet. Plus you're not stuck up. Although…maybe if we change your look from trashy to sassy, I'm pretty sure that Sasuke will fall head over heels for you!" said Ino energetically.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go back inside, 'kay?"

* * *

Usually I'm not this troubled by thoughts of Sasuke. But now that I really do think about it, what really are the chances of him…well, you know. I mean sure I've had some random thoughts of me and him like that but…those are just thoughts. I can't make them a reality because I can't force Sasuke-kun to do things he doesn't want to, right? Oh…..who am I kidding….I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha and I can't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty smooth. The rest of the classes were called off due to an emergency meeting so school ended at 3rd period. Sasuke had told Sakura that he'll be at her house to pick her up at 3 so that they can go over to his house so Mikoto and Itachi can see her. Meanwhile, Ino decided to take Sakura away to the mall to buy a cute outfit for Sakura.

_At the mall…_

"Hey, Sakura! Don't you think this skirt is to die for?"

Sakura glanced at the red frilly skirt and shrugged. "It seems like an ordinary skirt to me. But remind me again why we're buying me a new outfit when I already have a bunch of clothes at home to choose from…"

Ino giggled. "Well we're gonna turn you into a girly rocker chick today, got it? You're gonna be so gorgeous that even Sasuke will want you to dress like that more often!" she exclaimed. Sakura sighed. "The clothes I already own are fine…I just got to find a way to mix n' match them better," she groaned.

Ino picked out a white collar shirt with a gray skull imprint on the right sleeve, a black frilly skirt, and a black tie to complete it. She handed it over to Sakura and pointed to the dressing rooms.

Getting into the outfit was no problem at all. But Sakura couldn't stand looking at herself at all. She looked so girly but at the same time it suited her personality. But she admitted she did look pretty good.

As soon as she stepped out of the dressing rooms and showed Ino, Ino literally burst into tears. "You look so amazing but at the same time so rebellious! I'm so proud of my work here!" she squealed. Sakura sweat dropped. "Yeah, thanks Ino," she said laughing a bit.

They bought the outfit and walked around the mall for a bit. "Yo, Sakura…I was thinking, what if we take a look at your closet and then we could modify the clothes a bit so it'll still suit your style…but you'll look cute too. How about it?" she suggested. Sakura shrugged. "I guess it's ok as long as I don't look like a clown."

_Sakura's Condo_

Ino completely took out all of Sakura's shirts and went through them. She separated them by color and style. Most of the shirts she had were band shirts. Metallica, Paramore, Guns N' Roses, This Providence, you name it. There were band shirts all over the place and most of them had really cool looking designs but Ino thought that they looked like plain T-shirts.

She got a pair of scissors and turned about a third of the band shirts into tank tops. Even Sakura was a bit impressed with the fact that they didn't look anything like T-shirts anymore.

Her bottoms were what worried Ino the most. It was just a bunch of faded out jeans, some black skinny jeans here and there, and 2 skirts…both of them plaid.

"You know…your skirts are fine…but how about we rip up your jeans a but and turn a couple more of your shirts into halter shirts and completely sleeveless!" Sakura nodded. She looked at the clock. "Maybe some other time, Ino. It's almost 3 anyways," she said. "Oh that's ok Saku-chan! I'll stay here fixing up your clothes while you and Sasuke-kun go on your date!" she said cheerfully. Sakura laughed. "Date? Haha, you're funny. We're just gonna have dinner at his house remember?"

Ino giggled. "Yeah but with one thing comes another. Now change into the outfit I bought you and don't be afraid to play with the make-up I bought you too. And mess with your hair a bit….as a matter of fact I'll do your hair!"

Sakura smiled at grabbed the bag with the outfit in it. She went into the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible, put on just a bit of eyeliner and got out. She looked for her Chuck Taylors but found a super high version of them that reached to her knees, so she went with that. When she came back into the room, she looked at Ino.

"So….about my hair?" Ino smiled. "That's my girl!!"

Ino dashed around the room picking up 2 combs, hairspray, scissors and a hair scrunchy. Sakura sat down on the bed and Ino began toying with her hair. When she was done, Sakura's bangs were a fringe swept to the side and her hair was in a ponytail.

Ino clapped her hands together and beamed. "You're gorgeous!" she yelled. Sakura smiled. "All thanks to you, Pig." "Tch, don't mention it forehead!" They both laughed.

_Whoa! I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now!_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag to stea-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, I'm outside."

Sakura peered out through the window. Sasuke was waiting inside his red convertible.

"I'll be down in a sec."

She hung up and looked at Ino. "Think this will work?" she asked. Ino winked at her. "Totally. Oh and you don't mind if I sleep over right?" Sakura shook her head. "There's an extra room downstairs with a bed, you can use that to sleep." "Ok, thanks," said Ino.

Sakura rushed out the door and hopped into Sasuke's car. Sasuke stared at Sakura and felt the heat rising up on his face. He quickly looked away. "So yeah, we're out of here."

He started the car and off they drove to the Uchiha mansion.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And there's your chapter! I've wanted to update for a LONG time but I couldn't find the time. SO here's what you get. LOL

**Next chapter should be up Wednesday at the latest. Anyways, seeing how I've been off for a while, I still need to edit something in my profile and stuff, so keep checking back for some neat stuff for you guys. I'll be adding some links for you guys. **

**Have a nice day!**

**-mx explody **


End file.
